


After-party

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Bright Young Things
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Floor Sex, M/M, Making Out, Post-Coital Cuddling, Teasing, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-21 21:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Miles and Ginger come home after a party, both a tad buzzed.
Relationships: Ginger Littlejohn/Miles Maitland
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	After-party

"That was a fun party," Ginger said, walking alongside Miles. A pleasant warmth buzzed through his body, allowing him not to feel the chill in the air as they walked back to their flat.

"Yes, it was," Miles agreed. His voice was a tad more slurred than Ginger's, and he leaned slightly against him as they walked. "It reminded me of the party where you and I first met."

"How so?" Ginger asked. They reached the building where their flat was, and he held the door open for his lover. 

"You were performing magic tricks for a group of disinterested people while I was silently begging you not to," Miles replied with a mischevious smile on his red-painted lips.

Ginger stared at his lover in mock offense. His already-sassy Miles grew even more so once alcohol of any kind was in his system. He shut the building's door behind them and followed Miles up the stairs to their flat on the second floor. Miles wore a bright blue suit and a fur-lined jacket, his hair curled just so. Ginger found himself admiring the sway of his husband's slender hips and the slight swell of his ass through his dress pants. A rush of heat coiled through Ginger's gut and down toward his groin, his pants tightening. He gulped when they reached the door to the flat. Miles had draped himself against the wall beside the door, head tilted slightly, studying Ginger with a gleam in his oceanic eyes. Ginger felt his face warm as he took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. 

"Darling?" Miles asked, his voice sounding husky suddenly.

"Hmm?" Ginger turned his head as Miles stepped close to him, hands skimming along his hips, staring into his eyes, slotting their bodies together perfectly. He kissed Ginger with a sudden, vehement passion, tightly gripping the fabric of his husband's red dress shirt and pulling him closer. Ginger let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and kissed Miles back with fervor, eagerly licking into his mouth, biting down on his full bottom lip. Miles whined at the feeling, grinding against the thigh Ginger had slotted between his legs. Ginger fumbled for the doorknob and pulled the door open, pulling Miles inside the flat and slamming the door behind them. Their lips never left each other's as they attempted to move toward the bedroom, kicking off shoes and unbuttoning clothes as they did. However, halfway through the living room, Miles lost his footing and fell backward, taking Ginger with him. 

Their passionate moment broke as they fell, Miles on his back with Ginger on top of him, sprawled on the plush rug spread out on the floor. Ginger hovered over his husband, eyes darker than usual, concern on his face. 

"Are you okay?" he asked, searching for any visible sign of distress.

"Yes," Miles breathed, his eyes wide and hooded, red lipstick smeared across his lip. "Keep going."

Ginger huffed a laugh and kissed his husband again, tangling one hand in those perfect dark curls. He could feel Miles's hands frantically unbuttoning his shirt, manicured nails raking lightly across his chest. Ginger leaned back on his knees, straddling Miles's hips to toss the red shirt away. His husband reached up and ran his hands across his chest, teasing his nipples. Ginger moaned at the feeling and began to remove Miles's clothes, tossing aside his bowtie, his jacket, and his shirt until his clean-shaven torso was exposed. His rosy nipples were already hard. 

"Oh, Miles," Ginger purred, leaning down and taking one bud into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and nibbling gently.

His husband moaned and placed a hand on the back of Ginger's head, fingers burying themselves in soft reddish locks. Ginger abandoned that nipple and moved to the other one, making sure both were red and taut. Miles whined, arching his back against the floor and tugging on Ginger's hair. Both of their erections were hard and pressing against their respective trousers, and Miles was desperately trying to garner some friction between them. 

"Patience, love," Ginger said, kissing Miles lightly on the lips and unfastening his pants. 

"Bugger, patience," Miles growled. "I need you now, Ginger!"

Ginger's erection twitched in his trousers at the primal need in his husband's voice. He lowered his pants and underwear down his legs, past his ankles, and to the floor. Miles's arousal curved up against his belly, the head shiny and pink, leaking furiously. Ginger licked his lips, tasting Miles's lipstick smudged across them. He fumbled to open his pants, and Miles sat up to help, palming him through the fabric. Ginger's breath hitched as he pulled his trousers off, goosebumps rising across his skin as it met the cool air of the room. 

"Beautiful," Miles praised with a smile. He pressed a kiss right over Ginger's heart, staring up at him adoringly. 

Ginger smirked and pushed Miles onto his back again, kissing him deeply. They both moaned at the sensation of their bare skin against each other, their throbbing erections brushing together. The two stayed like that for a long while, just kissing and caressing, drinking each other in. Moonlight filtered in through the window, casting the lovers in a silvery glow. Eventually, Miles grew impatient again and bucked his hips, relishing the friction it created.

"Please, Ginger," he pleaded. "I want you inside me."

"Okay," Ginger agreed, pupils blown wide.

He pulled away for a moment, sitting astride Miles as he searched for lubricant. He reached toward the small table beside the couch and thankfully found a container of Vaseline in the top drawer. He opened the lid and slicked up a few of his fingers. He settled himself between Miles's legs again and leaned down, delivering teasing licks to his prick and carefully circling his hole with the tip of one finger. He kissed the head of his husband's erection, enjoying the salty fluid as he breached him with one finger.

"Don't tease, darling," Miles gasped.

"I don't want to hurt you, love," Ginger murmured, slowly adding another finger, scissoring them. 

Miles tilted his head back and moaned, toes curling against the rug, his prick dripping fluid onto his belly. Ginger added a third slick digit, locating the spot in Miles's body that made him see stars.

"Ginger!" His husband keened. "Please take me! I need you!"

Ginger couldn't wait any longer either. He removed his fingers and slicked up his erection, hissing at the feeling. He wrapped Miles's legs around his waist, hands resting on either side of his husband's head. His aching prick brushed against Miles's stretched hole. Ginger looked into his love's eyes. They were huge and dark, like the ocean at night. 

"Are you ready?" he asked, lips inches from each other.

"Yes," Miles whispered, winding his arms around Ginger's neck. "Take me, darling."

Ginger kissed him and slowly entered him. They both moaned loudly at the feeling. Miles was so perfect and tight, trapping Ginger's cock in searing heat. Keeping one hand next to Miles's head, Ginger ran his other hand along his side to his flank, reaching under him to pull him closer as he moved. Miles was moaning and gasping, nails leaving tracks in Ginger's skin, legs clasping around his waist. Ginger was moaning as well, losing himself in the pleasure of the act. He buried his face in Miles's neck, biting down until a mark bloomed against the pale skin. Miles keened; he loved it when Ginger marked him like that. They lost themselves in each other, kissing, moaning, thrusting, deep in a fog of love and lust and desire. Miles's cock was smearing seed between their stomachs, jerking with each thrust, each jolt of pleasure. Ginger shifted a little, and he brushed across Miles's prostate.

"Yes!" Miles yelled. "Ginger, there, darling. Please, more!"

Ginger obliged, hitting that spot again. He snaked a hand between them and enclosed Miles's prick in a loose fist, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Miles mewled, pushing his hips up to meet Ginger's movements. Finally, with one more thrust, he came.

"Ginger!" Miles yelled, arching his back and throwing his head back against the floor. 

His cock spurted warm seed between them, dripping across their sweaty skin. Ginger was in awe, watching Miles, his pale, perfect skin glowing in the moonlight, his mussed curls a dark halo around his head, his eyes wide, his perfect lips, smeared red, open in pleasure, come undone beneath him on the floor of their flat. His already tight heat grew even tighter around Ginger, who lasted a minute longer before he came explosively, filling Miles with hot release. He collapsed on top of Miles, panting heavily into his neck. Miles ran his hands soothingly across the planes of Ginger's back, also breathing hard. Their hearts were racing almost in unison. After a few minutes, Ginger carefully pulled out, watching hungrily as his seed leaked from his lover's hole. Miles whined quietly at the loss, and Ginger leaned over and kissed him gently. He found a cloth on the table and tenderly cleaned the release of Miles's belly, then pulled the fur blanket off the couch and spread it over them, enjoying the softness of both it and the rug against their naked, sweaty skin.

"Darling," Miles murmured as Ginger laid down beside him and pulled him close against his chest.

"What is it, love?" Ginger asked, stroking his messy hair.

Miles looked up at him, eyes no longer dark and hungry, but back to their sparkling, innocent selves. His lips were swollen and smudged red, the mark on his neck purple against his skin.

"I love you," he said, smiling.

"I love you, too," Ginger replied, kissing him gently again.

They slept on the floor that night, cuddled against each other underneath a fur blanket, bathed in a pool of moonlight. 

The next morning, Ginger woke as sunlight spilled into the room like liquid gold. He yawned and stretched lazily, the muscles in his back and legs aching from last night's escapades. Miles was still asleep, curled against his chest, his skin dappled by the morning light. His soft breath tickled Ginger's skin as he snored, nestling closer when he felt him shifting around. Ginger chuckled and kissed his husband's head, relishing in the closeness of him. They didn't need to be anywhere today, so why not just bask for a little while? Ginger wrapped one arm around Miles and placed the other under his head, staring up at the ceiling, counting the sunbeams before dozing off again.


End file.
